I Promise You
by Lilia Tsukiyomi
Summary: "I promise you" is based on the Elgang and my OC, Lilia. Royalty, Marriage, and Drama. Love Triangles! Doesn't everyone love them? And The promise he made that day. Will it come to haunt him? Or wil it possibly be to his advantage when it comes to winning over her heart? Does she remember? Will he fight for her? e.e" First Book Messed up on the label qq but ENJOY!


**Author's Note:**

**:D First Storyyy Amg~ Reviews?**

**I'll try to update once a week so stay "tuned"**

**Characters:**

**Elsword- RS, Prince**

**Aisha-EM, Princess**

**Chung-DC, Prince**

**Lilia-OC, Princess**

**Eve-CN, Queen**

**Rena-WS, Duchess**

**Raven-BM, Personal Guard**

**Karis-Older Sister, Princess**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Clear skies, warm weather, amazing breeze._ _It's the perfect weather_ she thought to herself. Being the Princess of Feita her palace wasn't the most comfy place considering the fact that it was rebuilt not to long ago and quite hastily, but it's details were extravagant and the rooms were huge, not to mention the three story library.

"Princess Lilia?"Edan walked towards her as she turned towards him. "Yes, Edan?"She smiled as the commander struggled to answer. "Uhh, We've been informed that-"Edan began as Lilia smiled and shook her head. "No need for formalities Edan. Drop the princess, it's just Lilia. Pretend were kids again," she smiled with amusement as Edan bowed "Your wish is my command". The commander had just been upgraded a rank not to long ago and hadn't adjusted to all the formalities, which he was struggling with.

Edan continued while keeping a step behind me "You are hereby invited to attend Aren's school for young princesses, princes, and the nobility. Sander's brilliant teachers promise to treat their students with respect and care. You may choose when you want to attend from the list below, August 15th, August 25th, or September 1st. Please send someone over to collect your uniform if you accept this offer. We prefer if you send them before August 15th."Edan read out the two papers to me and I slowly nodded after he finished. "I'll think about it..." She lowered her gaze and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Princess, if you need me just call me I'll be in the library, you know why"Edan quickly disappeared in distress. People were starting to get suspicious of Edan and Lilia. They tended to spend a lot of time in the library together and looked through books non-stop. Some even said they were like the old time pirates looking for treasure. Of course no one dared to say that to Lilia and Edan, except for Karis, the horrible sister.

Lilia's vision suddenly became blurred and she leaned against a wall for support. "I promise."came a voice from behind her. She spun around only to find no one there. Then a tear rolled down her face. "Why..."Lilia's eyes began to shed tears and wondered why she felt so broken. "Who...?".

* * *

He sneezed. Someone must have been talking about him. The boy looked out the window, sat down and wondered. Who, who was she? He met her about 5 years ago, it was dark back then. Although their identities were remain a secret the sparks turned into a firework once they spoke. He was stressed because he was getting engaged soon and most of the princesses he hadn't even met.

Chung mentally sighed and got up slowly as he grabbed the letter from his desk. He looked at the seal and immediately realized that it was from Sander. _Oh dear El. It has to be Sander, doesn't it?!_ Chung opened the letter reluctantly, hoping the Sander Princess wasn't going to be his fiancee, Chung's parents had narrowed it down to the Ara, Eve, or Lilia. Soon after reading the letter he discovered that it was not about the engagement but about the school in Sander. "A school huh...?" Chung paced around in his spacious room and loosened his tie. Chung always thought Velder would be the place full of education considering the fact that Aisha was the Princess.

_Princess,_ he thought, _maybe just maybe she'll be there too... I'll find her... One day. _Chung placed the letter on his desk and asked for a maid to go and pick up his uniform. _From Hamel to Sander huh...? That shouldn't take too long... About two days at most..._ Chung straightened his tie and walked out his room, into the library. Now normally Chung wouldn't be the type of person you find in a library, but this was regarding that night. During the Lunaria Festival Chung had crept away and found a large Sakura orchard. A girl whose face was shadowed by the tree, was crying underneath a tree. Being a kind prince he went to comfort the girl.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Are you alright?" He extended his hand to the girl who looked up at him in surprise._

_The girl took his hand and smiled, "T-thank you... I'm alright now, I just needed to cry..."the girl quickly wiped her face and curtsied. "What happened?" Chung leaned against the tree which the girl had previously sat underneath. _

_The girl looked surprise for some reason and asked, "Don't you have somewhere to be, instead of listening to a girl's silly story? Judging from your kimono's quality, you must be a prince of Elrios"the girl smiled warmly and clasped her hands behind her. "Me?" Chung smiled, "I've got time. Let's hear that story of yours, Princess" Chung bowed and the girl was taken aback. "How-?" she began as Chung smiled mischievously. "You may be wearing pretty common quality clothes but the way you carry yourself is that of a princess, and won't your guardians be worried by now?". She sighed and shook her head, "I told them to leave me alone, that I'd come back soon," She smiled as she sat underneath the tree facing the one Chung was leaning against._

"_Now, about that story?" Chung and the girl exchanged smiles as the fireworks began. The girl stood up and started speaking as if she was afraid someone might hit her for speaking about the subject. The girl was crying mainly because of broken promise. "I'm sorry" Chung walked towards the girl with a sympathetic look in his eyes as the girl started to cry all over again. _

_Chung hugged the girl and she immediately stopped crying and her face turned red. She stood there stunned to silence and Chung released his grasp on her. "I'm sorry... But please don't cry, you look better with a smile" Chung smiled as the girl smiled through the tears which were still running down her face._

_The girl elbowed the blonde haired prince playfully and asked, "How's your life? It's not fair if I just talk about mine" she leaned forward meeting the prince's eyes. He smiled and began to speak about his studies but nothing too personal that would give his identity away._

_They exchanged jokes and laughed, they really seemed to enjoy each other's company. Then an arrow whizzed past them and Chung became alert as the arrow pierced one of the trees. Seeing a note attached to the arrow he quickly looked around for who could have shot the arrow, but there was no trace of anyone._

"_Read the note, please" Chung said turning back towards the girl. The untied the note from the arrow and began to read out loud. "Dear Little Prince and Princess, if you stay here for too long you'll be in great danger, also trouble. There have been rumors that assassins are creeping around, searching for nobles who don't have guards. Good luck in your future. You have been warned"the girl's expression grew worried as she read the word assassins._

"_We'll have to go separate ways, but, stay safe." Chung and the girl smiled and almost parted ways when, "Princess... I promise you. We'll meet again someday. And I'll keep that promise. We'll meet at least before I'm engaged"Chung winked and the girl started tearing up again. "I trust you... And thank you" she smiled as they turned their backs on each other, going their separate ways._

**End of flashback**

* * *

_Who was she?_ Chung paced back and forth in the library where he was able to be alone. He wasn't going to be able to keep his promise if he didn't figure out who she was sooner or later. He preferred sooner over later. "I promise..." Chung mumbled quietly as he slowly walked out the library.

* * *

No, she would have never even thought about going to the school if she hadn't heard about Aisha, who accepted the invitation almost immediately. There really was no meaning to attend the school.

Eve was highly educated from the age of 7, a year later she was made the queen of Altrea. Quite the impact on the rest of Elrios. They all disagreed with Altrea. Such a young queen, who knew what she would do with all that power. But ever since that age she acted mature and didn't mess around. Truly, a queen's aura.

She sent a butler to collect her school uniform and quickly headed off to Ruben, she didn't want to be late for the tea party. Especially since, Elsa would be attending.

* * *

Aisha, was quite the princess. She was always polite towards strangers and was kind to her maids and personal guard, Raven. Ha, as if. "Princess Aisha... Get up, you have mail, and a tea party to attend to"Speka the maid shook the princess slightly. "Hmm...?"Aisha rolled to the other side of her bed ignoring the maid. _I need sleep... Leave me alone..._ Aisha stretches opens her eyes reluctantly. "Mail...?"Aisha sits up and glances at the letters in Speka's hands. Aisha quickly grabs the mail and retreats back to her bed once she realizes the Sander seal on the envelope.

Quickly reading through the letter, Aisha sends Speka off to pick up the uniform and to inform her if she sees any other princes or princess attending the school. And of course, immediately starts sleeping again.

* * *

He cursed. His choices were being narrowed down. He was left with four choices. Rena, Duchess of the Elves, Eve of Altrea, Lilia of Feita and Ara of Sander. Rena was out of the question. There was no way he could marry his own sister. _Well, she's not really my sister..._ Elsword loosened his tie as some nearby maids squealed. _Hmmph. I am prince charming after all. I'll be able to marry anyone I wish._

* * *

Lilia was in the middle of ripping up the letter when Karis walked into her room. "Hmmm? Something wrong dear sister?"Karis smirked and crossed her arms. "Karis." Lilia said with distaste and turned to her sister.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**:D Thanks for reading!~**

**PM me if you have any questions or comments!~**

**Chapter 2 in progress!**


End file.
